Concrete barriers are used on the sides of roads and highways, to protect cars in case of accidents. They are also used to separate lanes in traffic. These barriers typically have a flared or funnel shape, with the base being larger than the upper part. They may be symmetrical or not, with only one of the lateral sides being wider at the base and the other lateral side being straight. Concrete barriers come in different shapes and sizes, and can be referred to as Jersey barriers, Texas barriers, K-rails, F-barriers, tall walls or step barriers. They can also be modular or continuous. In the latter case, the concrete barriers are slipformed on site, that is, the barriers are made from drycast concrete that is extruded with specialized machinery to form the barriers directly at the location where they are intended to be used.
For concrete barriers that extend over long distances, such as slipformed concrete barriers, crack control joints are usually sawed in the barrier at predetermined intervals. These joints ensure that horizontal/longitudinal cracking, that may eventually occur in the barrier, will be controlled and stopped at the joints. Currently, road workers cut these control joints in the concrete barriers using hand held circular saw, which can be a difficult and dangerous task. In addition, this method requires workers to wear cumbersome protective gear, such as breast plates and shin guards, which are often uncomfortable and difficult to move in.
There have been attempts to alleviate the task of cutting joints in concrete barriers for construction workers. An example of such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,270. The system proposed in this patent is highly impractical since it requires a vehicle for transporting the machinery.
There is still a need for improved systems and methods for cutting joints in concrete barriers.